The New Justice League
by Doug4422
Summary: 4 way crossover, Kim Possible, Harry Potter, The Justice League, and Marvel Comics, full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO NOT_** own the rights to any of the characters, or organizations contained herein, The Justice League, The Legion of Doom, The Fortress of Solitude, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Lex Luthor, Cheetah, and The Joker, are property of DC Comics, Spider-man, The X-Men, Magneto, The Brotherhood of Mutants, and The Green Goblin, are the property of Marvel Comics, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Voldemort, and The Death Eaters are property of J.K. Rowling, and AOL Time Warner, and Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Dr. Drakken, Shego, and the city of Middleton, are property of Disney Entertainment, the storyline is mine, I make no profit from this.

_A/N: This is a four-way crossover, between Harry Potter, the DC Universe of The Justice League_, _the Marvel Comics Universe of Spider-man and the X-men, and the Universe of Kim Possible, I will post this on the Misc. part of , for one reason, it can't be placed anywhere else._

**The New Justice League**

_**After a head-on collision with the Legion of Doom, the Justice League looks to refill their depleted ranks, and searches out the heroes with the talent for membership, and relocates to the home of one of the new members, but when Lex Luthor decides to replenish his ranks with the worst foes these new members have ever faced, the time will come, when the two forces will face off again, but only one will come out on top. Who will it be?**_

**Prologue**

The three people stood overlooking the battlefield where their fallen comrades lay, it was a testament to their survival that the legacy would continue.

The three people were among the special, chosen protectors of what was right in the world, Superman, The Man of Steel, Wonder Woman, Amazon Princess of Paradise Island, and the Dark Knight, Batman, the first one to speak, was Wonder Woman,

"So, it's all over now, isn't it?" she asked, looking at Superman, who was standing to her left,

"No," Superman said, looking at the Amazon, and smiling, "as long as there's still a breath in my body, I'll continue to fight for what I believe in."

"Me too, Clark." Batman said, now stepping up, and removing his mask, to reveal a man who looked as though he were in his late thirties, with dark black hair, and a rather regal air, not smug, but battle hardened, as though he had seen the world through deadened eyes.

"Count me in, then." the Amazon Princess said, looking at her comrades-in-arms, and smiling. The three had reached a silent agreement, they would rebuild The Justice League.

"We all know what this means," Superman said, the other two nodded, "Good, meet me at The Fortress of Solitude tomorrow morning. I'll be there, waiting."

* * *

_A/N: I needed to have the Justice League killed off, all except for three of the original members, so I decided on Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. In the next chapters, the surviving members of the old league start recruiting new members, and form the New Justice League._


	2. Chapter 1:  The Recruiting Begins

**Chapter 1**

**The Recruiting Begins**

The three friends met at Superman's Fortress of Solitude, located at the North Pole, and there, they began to go through files, and paperwork, trying to find out who they would recruit into what they dubbed, '_The New Justice League_,'

"This one's a good prospect," Wonder Woman said, handing a file to Superman, "Spider-Man."

"Let's see," Superman said, reading the file, "real name; Peter Parker, Base of Operations; New York City, received his super powers when he was bitten by a genetically created spider, now imbued with the abilities, strength, and agility of our eight-legged friends, as well as a sense of precognition, what he calls, his, '_Spider sense_,' takes to heart, the last words spoken to him by his uncle, the late Ben Parker, '_With great power, comes great responsibility_,' he'll fit in nicely."

"Take a look at **_THIS_** one!" Batman said, handing a huge folder to Superman, labeled, '_Harry Potter_,'

"Name, Harry James Potter; age eighteen; Base of Operations; London, England; his powers are a birthright, he's a wizard, and a very powerful one, his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, and he was attacked by him at the age of**_ ONE YEAR OLD!!_** But he survived somehow, known in his world as, '_The-Boy-Who-Lived_,' he is extremely well loved by the wizarding world, and is the only one who can face off against, and kill Voldemort, he's well versed in spells, and incantations, Dark Arts defense, and potion brewing, he's even a good swordsman, from what I have read here, according to this, he can be identified by a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, above the right eye, he's done things that even normal humans have never done," then, smiling at his friends, Superman continued, "he's in, as are his two friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, according to this, Harry, and Hermione are married, and Mr. Weasley can be found in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Here's another." Wonder Woman said, handing Superman another folder, marked, '_The X-Men_,'

"A group of mutants, who use their powers to protect a world that fears, and hates them, they operate out of a school in Westchester, New York, Xavier's School for the Gifted, they are led by Professor Charles Xavier." Superman said, smiling slightly,

"What do you think, Clark?" Batman asked,

"They're in," Superman said, "if they go through that much trouble to protect people that don't want them around, they have a character they can bring to the table."

"Now, **_THIS_** one is interesting." Batman said, setting another heavy manila folder in front of Superman, who read it closely,

"Team Possible, consists of three teenagers, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Wade, last name unknown, they have fought some of the worst that the city of Middleton Colorado has come up with, and others from around the world, they've traveled the world more than once, and have done a lot," Superman said, continuing to read, "according to this, they have a website, , and according to the motto, '_She Can Do Anything._'"

"Pretty bold statement." Wonder Woman said,

"Yeah," Superman said, "but she can back it up, according to her bio, she knows sixteen different styles of kung-fu, and is an Olympic level gymnast, her life-long friend, partner, and boyfriend, Ron Stoppable is a master of Tai-Ching-Pek-Wa, Monkey Kung-Fu, and is skilled at several languages."

"So, if we take one, we take the other." Batman said,

"Package deal, all three," Superman said, "Wade makes all of her toys that she uses, and runs the website."

"Okay, looks like we got our new recruits, let's go round them up." Batman said,

"I'll go to Hogwarts, that's the only place where we can really contact Harry, and find out where he is, besides, I've dealt with Albus Dumbledore before." Superman said,

"Okay, looks like I'm off to New York." Batman said,

"And I've got Middleton." Wonder Woman said,

"We'll meet up in Middleton, and see if we can find some land to build an underground base." Superman said,

"Agreed." Batman said, Wonder Woman nodded her head, to show that she heard, and understood.


	3. Chapter 2:  Kim Possible

**Chapter 2**

**Kim Possible**

The city of Middleton was quiet tonight, well, most of it, anyway, an alarm had gone off at the Middleton Space Center, and running from the scene, was a man dressed in black. He was just about to make his break to a waiting car, when a wildly flying mane of red hair hit him squarely in the back,

"Hi, I'm Kim, and you are?" the teenager said, pulling off the mask that covered the person's face, "Well, well, Frugal Lucre, I thought you were a bargain basement bad guy, moving up in the world, aren't you?"

"Hey, Francis," came a sarcastic voice from behind Kim Possible, it was her partner, and boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, "decided that price **_is_** everything, didn't you?"

"You think you've stopped me, Kim Possible, I'll be back." the man, known as Frugal Lucre said, in a heavy, fake German accent,

"Drop the act, Francis, we know you're Francis Lurhman, from Philadelphia, so let it drop." Kim said, now handing the villain over to the Middleton police, that's when a voice caught her attention,

"Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable, might I have a word with you?" the stranger asked,

"Sure, Miss?" Kim asked, prompting the stranger to say her name,

"My name is Diana Prince, and I work for an agency that is very interested in the two of you." the stranger said, revealing a woman, standing at least six foot tall, with flowing raven hair, and a face that would make a man fall to his knees, begging for her to fall in love with him,

"How interested, Miss Prince?" Kim asked,

"Please, call me Diana, all of my friends do," Diana said, "and let's just say, the agency that is interested in you is an agency that has been around for several years, about fifty, to be exact."

"Uh-huh, what do they do?" Ron asked, his eyebrows receding into his messy hairline,

"Come with me, and we'll discuss it." Diana said, leading them back into the space center, and straight to Kim's father's office,

"This is you father's office?" Diana asked, catching a photo of Kim, sitting on a bookcase behind the desk,

"Yeah, it is." Kim said,

"Good, then I'll let you know who I really am." Diana said, spinning in place where she stood, when she was done, Wonder Woman stood before the two startled teens,

"You're Wonder Woman, you're battles are legendary, and you're a member of The Justice League." Kim said in awe,

"That's right, I am Princess Diana, of Paradise Island, but here, I'm known as Wonder Woman, and I have been a member of The Justice League since it was formed some fifty years ago." Wonder Woman said, looking at the two awestruck teens,

"But what would The Justice League want with us?" Ron asked,

"I understand that Global Justice turned the both of you down just a few months ago to join their ranks." Wonder Woman said, it was more of a statement, than a question,

"Yeah." Kim said, hanging her head slightly, this was the first time that she had failed at something,

"And only a couple of months ago, they got out of the business, correct?" Wonder Woman asked, both Kim, and Ron nodded, they remembered, all too well, the day that Gemini had destroyed Global Justice, before Kim, and Ron had been forced to kill him,

"Well, I'm here to offer the three of you membership into The Justice League." Wonder Woman said,

"The _three of us_?" Kim asked, looking around, then it hit her, "You want Wade in too, don't you?"

"Yes, and you are the only ones that are in contact with him." Wonder Woman said, gesturing to the pocket attached to the belt that Kim was wearing,

"You want me to call him now." Kim said, Wonder Woman nodded, looking expectantly at Kim, who nodded, and reached for the Kimmunicator stowed in the same pocket that Wonder Woman had pointed at,

"What up, Kim?" Wade asked as soon as he appeared on the screen,

"You're not going to believe this one, Wade." Kim said,

"Not going to believe what, that Wonder Woman is in your dad's office with you," Wade said, then, noticing Kim's face, he elaborated, "Batman called me just a few minutes ago, besides, I've had a lock on her jet since she got to within a hundred feet of Middleton International Airport's glide path." Wade said, smiling sheepishly,

"Not bad," Wonder Woman said, smiling, "and I thought that I would never be seen in the Invisible Jet."

"It's not completely invisible," Wade said, "if it sends out a radio wave, I can track it."

"And I was talking to Superman before I landed." Wonder Woman said, a frown on her face,

"Gotcha!" Wade said, smiling a huge, toothy grin,

"Okay, enough with the computer skills, now that we are all assembled, it's time to get down to business," Wonder Woman said, her tone serious, "our ranks have recently taken a huge loss, and we need to fill our depleted roster, we'd like to ask you two if you would join, we will make accommodations for the three of you, for a lab, computer equipment, and whatever you would need."

"What's the catch?" Kim asked,

"There is none, it's strictly voluntary, if you do not want to join, then we part company here, and nothing more is said about it." Wonder Woman said,

"And if we join?" Ron asked,

"If you join, you become members of an organization that spans five decades, you will carry that fire into the next millennium, now, I must ask you, do you accept?" Wonder Woman asked, the three teenagers accepted without even so much as a stop in their voices.

* * *

_Meanwhile, also in Middleton;_

A man, dressed in a pink coat and green pants, walked up to the door of a huge fortress, and knocked on the front door,

"Who are you?" came a rough voice,

"Lex Luthor, and I'm here to speak to Dr. Drakken, and Shego." the bald-headed man said, staring into the eye hole,

"Very well, enter." the voice said. The door opened, allowing Lex Luthor, the so-called '_Greatest Criminal Mind of his time_,' into the lair of Dr. Drakken, and his villainous sidekick, Shego.

* * *

_A/N: Thus ends Chapter Two, the chapters that bear the names of the separate characters deal with their joining into The Justice League, and the subsequent joining of their arch-foes, this should prove to be a challenge when it comes time for Luthor to get Voldemort. As Voldie doesn't like anything to do with muggles. But with Harry Potter joining the Justice League, I'm pretty sure he would feel that joining up with these people will help his chances to kill Harry, the rest are pretty much no-brainers._


	4. Chapter 3:  Harry Potter

**Chapter 3**

**Harry Potter**

In a run down area on the east end of London, a man waits, his name, Lucius Malfoy, and he's waiting for information, but tonight, that information will never get into his hands,

"Fancy running into **_you _**here, Mr. Malfoy." came a voice from the shadows,

"Potter," the white blond haired man said, turning on the spot, "show yourself."

"_Stupify!_" the voice from the shadows shouted, and from a corner of the alley, came a bolt of red light, hitting the man square in the chest, Malfoy fell over, knocked out by the Stunning Spell,

"We got him, Harry." said a voice, now emerging from the shadows, he had a long mane of red hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, and a small dragon fang earring was dangling from his ear,

"Thanks, Ron." the other man said, now stepping out of the shadows, to reveal a young man in his late teens, with wild jet black hair that stuck out in all directions, and a thin lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, on his nose, sat a pair of round rimmed glasses,

"Harry, are you in here?" came a voice from around the corner,

"Hermione," Ron said, looking around the corner, to see a wildly flying mane of bushy brown hair, and a set of sparkling coffee colored eyes, "I was wondering when you'd turn up."

"Oh,stuff a sock in it, Ron." Hermione Granger-Potter said, looking from her husband, to their best friend,

"What's going on, love," Harry said, adjusting his glasses on his nose, "I thought nothing would tear you away from your books tonight."

"Harry, you crazy git," Hermione said, smiling, "I thought you'd like to know, Albus called earlier, he wants the three of us to Apparate to Hogwarts straight away."

"Now?" Harry said,

"Yes, now," Hermione said, sounding agitated, "he said it was urgent, there's someone there that wishes to meet with us."

"Why don't you go ahead, Hermione, Ron and I need to put a lid on this one for the Order of the Phoenix, then, we'll be there as soon as we can." Harry said, kissing his wife on the forehead. Hermione smiled, before disappearing with a loud _CRACK!_

"Guess that puts an end to the party tonight." Ron said, tonight was to be a celebration for Harry's nineteenth birthday, which was missed by two days,

"Yeah, I think we should clean up this mess for the Aurors, then get to Hogwarts," Harry said, "Wonder what Dumbledore has in store for us next?"

* * *

_In the office of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry;_

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk waiting for three of his former prized students to Apparate in, sitting in a chair in front of him, was a man that only a handful of people in the wizarding world knew, he was tall, and muscular, and he wore an odd assortment of clothes, a set of blue tights, with a pair of red shorts, belted to his waist by a thick yellow belt, over his back, was a red cape, on his chest was a symbol, a large gold diamond pattern, with a large letter S emblazoned over it, and on his cape, the same yellow diamond, and S design, he was known as Superman,

"Are you sure they'll come, Albus?" Superman said, looking at the aged Headmaster, who smiled his benign smile,

"They'll be here, Clark, trust me." Professor Dumbledore said, still smiling,

"Famous last words." Superman replied, smiling himself,

At that moment, three loud cracks announced the arrival of the people they had been waiting for, when Harry's eyes met the stranger sitting at the Headmaster's desk, he was immediately at a loss for words,

"**_SUPERMAN?!_**" Harry said, his voice, one of complete shock,

"Yeah, it's me." Superman said, offering his hand to Harry,

"I'm honored." Harry said, taking the hand of The Man of Steel, and smiling,

"I'm not here for pleasure, Harry, this trip is purely business." Superman said, his face getting serious,

"Let's talk." Harry said, sitting down in a chair by the fireplace,

"I'm here to offer you, your wife, and friend, the chance to join The Justice League, if you accept, we'll leave for America right away, if you refuse, I'll leave you to your work with the Order, and nothing more will be said about it." Superman said,

"Turn down the chance to join The Justice League? Are you mad?" Ron asked, looking at Superman, as though the thought of turning down such an honor were beyond rational,

"No, I'm not, there have been others who've turned down membership, if you say no, you won't be the first, I assure you." Superman replied,

"But you'd be completely nutters to do so." Ron said,

"Actually, no, the responsibilities are great, and some of the ones who've turned down membership didn't want the burden." Superman replied,

"I can understand that," Harry chimed in, "all of my life, I've kept my dreams on hold, so I could help others, so they wouldn't suffer through the life I went through, the hell that was brought down upon me."

"I know all about your past, Harry," Superman said, "you wouldn't be the first that has deep emotional scars from a loss, Batman is among one of the members that knows the kind of pain you've suffered."

"I've heard all about his past, there's not much about the members of the Justice League that I don't know about, and I know why you're here," Harry said, making Superman to jump back slightly, "You're here to bring us into the organization because you lost several of your members, and you think that Lex Luthor is out there, doing the same for the Legion of Doom."

"That's exactly the reason," Superman said, "And I have a feeling, if you join, he'll try to get Voldemort, are you willing to accept that?"

"Yes, I am." Harry said,

"And you two?" Superman asked, looking at Ron, and Hermione, who nodded,

"Good, we leave for America now, let your families know where you are going to, it's Middleton, Colorado, and you might be there for quite some time." Superman said, Ron walked to the fire, to contact his parents, while Hermione borrowed Fawkes to use to send a letter to her parents, letting them know what was happening,

"What about you, Harry?" Superman asked,

"The Dursley's won't miss me, I assure you, Clark." Harry said, again, taking Superman by surprise,

"How did you know?" Superman asked,

"I'm a Legilimens, I can read your thoughts, and the name Clark Kent is prominent among them, in fact, that's your '_alter ego,_' if you will." Harry said,

"Oh, you're good." Superman said, smiling down at Harry, who returned the smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the town of Little Hangleton;_

Lex Luthor was picking himself from the floor for the third time tonight,

"My Lord, please, hear me out." Luthor said, not meeting the eyes of the person in front of him, Lord Voldemort,

"What makes you think I would want to join your outfit, muggle?" Voldemort spat out,

"Harry Potter, he's a member of The Justice League, as of this evening." Luthor said, his gasping becoming more pronounced,

"**_POTTER!! A MEMBER OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!!_**" Voldemort roared, "Are you sure?"

"My information is accurate, he met with Superman at Hogwarts this evening." Luthor said,

"Who else was with them?" Voldemort asked,

"His wife, and his best friend." Luthor said,

"The mudblood, Granger, and that blood traitor, Weasley, good, I'll join, but after I finish off Potter, I shall leave, andyou'll never seek me out again, do I make myself clear, Lex Luthor?" Voldemort said,

"Crystal clear, My Lord." Luthor said, now standing up,

"Wormtail, show our guest to the door." Voldemort said, now standing, a stooped figure extended a shining hand to Lex Luthor, who refused to take it,

"Master was pleased with your information, Lex." said Wormtail, smiling,

"Thanks, Peter." Luthor said, walking from the mansion, and down the road,

'_Two down, two to go._' Luthor thought, walking to a car parked in the darkness, some feet from the house.


	5. Chapter 4:  SpiderMan and The XMen

**Chapter 4**

**Spider-Man and The X-Men**

Nightfall in New York meant that tonight, the worst of the evil would be roaming the streets, and, as always, there would be someone out there who would try to stop it, and tonight, it would be Spider-Man,

"Get back here!" Spidey shouted, sending a web line to his foe, and catching him as a spider would its prey,

"Let me go, you wall crawling fool." the man said, the man that had been caught, was named Shocker,

"I don't think so, not today." Spidey said, now placing the master of electricity in a huge web, and leaving a note at his feet:

_Compliments of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man._

As the red, and blue clad hero turned to leave, he saw, standing in front of him, a man dressed entirely in black,

"A little early for Halloween, isn't it?" Spidey asked,

"I should ask you the same question." the man replied,

"Okay, you got me, and who are you, a new hero in town?" Spidey said,

"Actually, I've been around for a while now, but not here, I operate out of Gotham City." the stranger said,

"Only one guy I know of operates out of Gotham, and that's Batman." Spidey said, watching the Dark Knight step out of the shadows so that he could get a clearer look,

"The one and only." Batman said, smiling,

"What's up?" Spidey asked,

"I've come to offer you an invitation to join The Justice League." Batman replied,

"What about New York's finest?" Spidey asked,

"You leave the N.Y.P.D. to me, and the Daily Bugle." Batman said,

"Got it, anything else?" Spidey asked,

"Yeah, I need to know the exact location of Xavier's School for the Gifted." Batman said,

"You're not going there to raid the place, are you?" Spidey asked,

"No," Batman said, "I'm going there to offer them the same invitation I offered you."

"I haven't even said that I'd **_accept_** your invitation yet." Spidey replied, looking the Caped Crusader up, and down,

"I haven't given you the details yet, this is something I think your wife should know about as well, Peter Parker." Batman said, pronouncing the name slowly, so that it could sink into Spider's head, it seemed to work,

"How did you know?" Peter Parker asked, pulling off the mask, to reveal a young man, in his early twenties, with wavy brown hair, and stunning blue eyes,

"I have my ways," Batman said, reaching for his mask as well, "And by the way, call me Bruce, Bruce Wayne." the mask was completely off Batman's face, revealing the chiseled jawline of Bruce Wayne, millionaire philanthropist,

"I never would've guessed." Peter said, looking at Bruce Wayne, and smiling,

* * *

_Meanwhile, in The Garment District:_

"Are you sure about this, Luthor?" the green skinned man asked,

"Positive, are you in, or out?" Luthor asked, looking at the worst foe Spider-Man ever faced, The Green Goblin,

"Of course, I'm in." Goblin said, looking at the evil genius, and smiling, "Oh, to finally have the wall crawler's head on a pike."

* * *

_Xavier's School for the Gifted, Westchester, New York;_

The Batwing touched down on the basketball court silently, and Batman, and Spider-Man walked out onto the grounds of the school for mutants, the first person they walked up to, was a young man, he stood as tall as batman, with sandy brown hair, and strange red glasses covering his eyes,

"Hi, I'm Scott Summers, Professor Xavier told us that you'd be by, Batman, follow me." he said, leading the duo into the mansion, and through the passageways, to an office at the end of a long hall,

"The Professor's in there." Scott said, gesturing through the door. Batman walked in, followed closely by Spidey,

"Ah, Batman, or should I say, Bruce Wayne, please, have a seat." a voice inside Batman's head echoed,

"How did you do that?" Batman asked,

"I'm a telepathy, I can read peoples minds, and make them do, see, or say whatever I want them to." said a man, turning around in a strange wheelchair, he was very regal looking, and well dressed, his bald head shone in the bright glare of the strip lighting,

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, welcome to my school." Professor X said,

"Hey, Prof, how's it going." Spidey said,

"Good morning, Peter, good to see you again." Professor X said, smiling,

"Do you know the reason we're here?" Batman asked,

"You want the X-Men to join The Justice League." Professor X replied,

"Yes, we've recently taken heavy losses to our ranks, and we would like the X-Men, and all of it's members to join up with us." Batman said,

"I'll need some time to talk to my X-Men, and to my students, I, of course, would need permission from Superman to relocate my school to Middleton, and rebuild there." Professor X said,

"Superman said that I'm to extend to you, all of the courtesies necessary, which includes the ability to speak on his behalf." Batman replied,

"Very well, I'll need to relocate to Middleton, and reestablish my school." the Professor said,

"You have it, we'll secure a building for you, and–," Batman said, but Professor X cut him off,

"I would prefer it be underground, there have been too many raids on this mansion for me to allow my students to be subject to that again." Professor X said,

"Understood, it'll be ready for you when you arrive." Batman said,

"Thank you, we will be in Middleton in twenty four hours, thank you for your time, Batman." Professor X said, motioning for the door.

As Batman, and Spider-Man walked out into the Batwing, Batman turned to Spider-Man,

"He didn't let on to anything, did he?" he asked,

"Professor Xavier is enigmatic, he rarely lets on to much, but it was a good sign that he would be there tomorrow." Spider-Man said,

"How good?" Batman asked,

"He accepted the invite." Spidey replied,

* * *

_Meanwhile, on Island M, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean;_

Lex Luthor walked up to a door on the right side of the building, and knocked,

"Who are you?" came a booming voice,

"Lex Luthor, I'm here to see Eric Lensherr." Luthor said,

"Magneto is in his office, enter, and be warned, do not deviate from your course." the voice replied,

'_Excellent, if Magneto agrees, The Legion of Doom will be at full strength again, and The Justice League had better watch out._' Luthor thought, but there was still one thing that nagged at the back of Luthor's mind, would this new Legion of Doom be able to work together, without killing each other?

* * *

_A/N: The stage is set, and the gangs are all here, now, time for the action to begin._


	6. Chapter 5: Setting Up Shop

**Chapter 5**

**Setting Up Shop**

The Batwing touched down in a vacant field north of the mountain community of Middleton, Colorado, waiting for him were four people.

He recognized one of them as Wonder Woman, he assumed the other three were the ones she had been sent to find.

The only female of the three was petite, and slender, but with a strong build, she had bright jade green eyes, and flowing red hair, the tallest of the three was skinny, and somewhat lanky, he had mid length blond hair, that looked as though it needed a comb run through it, and the shortest, was a rotund African American youth, no less than thirteen,

"It's about time you got here, I was ready to call out the army on you." Wonder Woman said, looking at The Dark Knight,

"I got a little hung up in Westchester." Batman replied,

"Did you get him?" Wonder Woman asked,

"Yeah, I got him." Batman replied, looking back at the Batwing, and watching, as Spider-Man, and his wife, Mary Jane, came walking out of the custom aircraft,

"It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, coming to town." Spidey said, looking at the crowd,

"Pleased to meet you," said the red haired girl, "I'm Kim Possible, and these two are my best friends."

"Do they have names, or are they gonna settle for '_Kim's friends_.'" Mary Jane asked,

"Oh, sorry," Kim said, "the blond is my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, and the younger man over there is Wade." Kim said, motioning to first, Ron, then Wade,

"This is my wife, Mary Jane." Spidey said, as Mary Jane stepped forward, she was a very pretty woman, with long red hair, and stunning ebony eyes,

"I wonder what kind of luck Superman had." Wonder Woman said, her question was answered a few seconds later, as Superman touched down right beside her,

"Success, Molly Weasley was a little hesitant about letting her son go to America, but all in all, it wasn't so bad." Superman said,

"Where are they?" Batman asked,

"Right behind you." said a voice directly behind Batman, three loud _CRACKS_ followed this voice, as Batman turned around. Standing in his eyesight, were three people, dressed in a way he had never seen.

The first male had a thatch of jet black hair, that looked worse than Ron's, stunning emerald green eyes, that looked as though they had seen death itself, and on his forehead, just above the right eye, clearly visible, was a thin, lightning bolt shaped scar, the other male had a long mane of red hair, which had been pulled back into a ponytail, clear blue eyes, and sticking out of his right ear, was some kind of tooth, made into an earring, the only female of this group was shorter than her male counterparts. Shehad long bushy brown hair, and stunning coffee colored eyes, that looked as though they had seen their share of pain, and suffering, all three of them were wearing long black robes, as though they had just stepped out of a courtroom, as judges,

"Where'd you pick them up, from a courtroom?" Batman asked,

"No," Superman replied, "that's standard dress for a wizard."

"Sorry about the courtroom crack." Batman said,

"No apologies are necessary, Batman, I'm Harry Potter, and this is my best friend, Ron Weasley, and my wife, Hermione." Harry said, pointing first, to himself, then, to Ron, and Hermione in turn,

"What about the X-Men," Superman asked, "are they coming?"

"Xavier didn't let on to much, but he did except the invite, on one condition," Batman said, "that he be allowed to move his school here, and put it underground."

"Agreed," Superman said, "we need all the help we can get, and The X-Men have the most diverse range of any of our newest members."

"What kind of a school are we talking about here?" Kim asked, looking at Batman,

"A school for the gifted," Batman said, "and when I say gifted, I really mean gifted."

"Like what kind of gift?" Kim asked again,

"They're mutants, the students, and the staff." Batman replied, Kim jumped back slightly, but said nothing,

"Not your style?" Superman asked,

"I didn't say that, it was just a bit of a shock, that's all." Kim said, smiling,

"Indifferent to the mutant phenomenon, huh?" Wonder Woman said,

"Actually, I'm all for it," Kim replied, "I have a friend that's a mutant."

"What are your thoughts on this, Mr. Potter?" Batman asked,

"Well, being a wizard, I can understand the mutants plight," Harry said, "I can understand them wanting to live a quiet life, that's the reason that wizards keep the nature of their abilities quiet from muggles."

"Did you just call me a name?" Kim asked, challenging the young wizard,

"No, you misunderstand," Hermione said, "what Harry is saying, is that witches, and wizards, like ourselves, like the nature of our abilities to be kept a secret from the non-magical, or, as we call them in our world, muggles, it's not a name, it just helps us out, so we don't say, '_the non-magical_,' all the time." Hermione said, before Harry's finger came over the front of her lips, silencing her,

"You have to forgive Hermione, Miss Possible," Harry said, "sometimes, she rambles on, and on, and you can't get her to be quiet for nothing."

"All the time, Harry." Ron added, smiling at Hermione, whose face was turning slightly pink,

"Oh, shut it, the pair of you." Hermione said, playfully punching Harry in the chest,

"I take it that you two have a good relationship." Wade said, looking at Harry, and Hermione,

"The best." Harry replied,

"Sounds familiar." Wade replied, looking at his two best friends,

"Very funny, Wade." Ron said, frowning at Wade, then smiling at Kim,

"I have a question about this." Ron said, looking at the three wizards in front of him, "why keep your powers a secret?"

"Think about Mr. Stoppable," Hermione said, "what would you do if you knew that there were witches and wizards still running around?"

"I don't know." Ron replied,

"Well, you're one of very few." Harry replied, "Most of the rest want money, and immortality, the two things that are the absolute worst for them, and the two things that we can't deliver."

"How's that?" Kim asked,

"Well, Alchemy is a specialized field, few study it, **_very_** few," Hermione said, "and as for immortality, noone, not even us, lives forever."

"Can you teach us how to be magical?" Ron asked,

"I'm afraid not," Harry said, looking at the three teens in front of him, "you have to be born with the power, and training takes place over time, it took me seven years to learn it all, and I still don't know everything."

"Harry, you're too modest," Ron said, looking at his best friend, and smiling, "he knows more than I do, and in some cases, even Hermione, and she's the brains of our little outfit."

* * *

The work was quick with Superman, and Harry putting the entire base of operations underground, Kim had wanted a training ground, where she could keep up her skills, and another underground building was made for Professor Xavier, and his school, to be ready when he arrived tomorrow, as promised by Batman, there were several sleeping quarters put into the base, as well as a concealed hangar bay, where several airplanes could be parked at once, there was even a concealed entrance from the highway, where land vehicles could emerge, and disappear,

"I think that covers all of the bases." Superman said,

"Not quite." Harry said, looking at the group at large, and smiling slightly,

"How so," Kim asked, "I mean, we got the whole thing completed, no big, right?"

"We still need some kind of magical defenses." Harry replied,

"Like what?" Wonder Woman asked,

"Well, we need to make it Unplottable, for starters," Ron said, looking at the group, and speaking his turn, "and we need to have the place hidden from eyes we don't want seeing it."

"What kind of spell would work for that?" Batman asked,

"The Fidelis charm," Harry said, "it's a complex spell, that involves the concealment of a secret inside a living person, that person, called a '_Secret Keeper_,' could then keep the information hidden, until such time as he,or she,sees fit to divulge it."

"Who would work for that, another wizard?" Wonder Woman asked,

"No," Ron replied, "anyone can work, as long as they are alive."

"I'll do it." Superman said,

"Okay, now, I'm not going to lie to you, Superman, it might hurt a little bit." Harry said,

"Let's just get it done." Superman responded,

"Very well," Harry said pulling out his wand, and giving it a wave, he said, "_Fidelis_."

Superman let out a groan of pain, and slumped to the ground, but, as quick as it had begun, it was over,

"That did sting a little bit." Superman said,

"I did warn you." Harry said, wiping sweat from his brow,

"What does this mean, Harry?" Wonder Woman said, looking around, "I can still see the entrances, and everything."

"As of right now, the only ones that can see the entrances, are the ones that saw them before I cast the spell," Harry replied, "from this point forward, noone else can see anything out of the ordinary in this field."

"So that means that someone needs to meet Professor Xavier here." Batman said,

"And his students, and it'll have to be you, Superman." Harry said,

"Why me?" Superman asked,

"Because you're the only one that can tell them, noone else can reveal the location of this place, but you." Harry replied,

"And what about making it, '_Unlottable,_' or whatever it is." Ron said,

"Unplottable," Hermione said, "it can't be plotted on a map, no muggle could find this place with just a map in their hands."

"Is there anything else you can do to it?" Superman asked,

"Oh, yes!" Ron said, "I'm working on that as we speak." he was waving his wand in an intricate pattern,

"Are you just about done, Ron?" Harry asked,

"Oy, in a minute," Ron replied, "There, done."

"What did you do?" Wade asked,

"No other wizard, other than the three of us, can Apparate into the base, or out of it." Harry said,

"What does **_that_** mean?" Kim asked,

"It's a form of transportation," Harry said, "it allows us to disappear from one place," he disappeared from in front of Wade, with a loud _CRACK_, "and reappear instantly in another." he had reappeared behind Wade, with another loud _CRACK_

"**_Coolio!_**" Ron said, his eyes large, and a huge grin on his face,

"There's a lot of other things we can do as well, but we'll get into that later." Harry said, smiling widely,

"Speaking of that, we need to get inside, and run over who Luthor might've recruited into the Legion of Doom." Batman said, leading everyone back into the new underground base.

* * *

The present members of the New Justice League were looking at a monitor that was fixed onto a wall, the monitor was attached to a computer, which was going through every known villain on the planet,

"This is the first pair, I have no clue who they are." Superman said, pointing out a blue skinned man, wearing a blue lab coat, and a woman in a black, and green bodysuit,

"I do," Kim said, looking at the monitor with disgust on her face, "Drew Lipsky, also known as Dr. Drakken, the woman is Shego, his right hand, I've dealt with both of them before."

"What's he like?" Wonder Woman asked,

"Without Shego, he's a pushover." Kim said,

"Then there's this one." Superman said, pointing out a man dressed in a green suit of armor, this time, Spider-Man spoke up,

"The Green Goblin, real name; Norman Osborne." Spidey said, looking at the monitor,

"What kind of power does he have?" Batman asked,

"He was exposed to some kind of strengthening formula a few years ago, which gave him incredible strength, speed, and agility, he's right up there with me, and I've got the bruises to prove it." Spidey replied,

"Next one." Superman said, showing a picture of a man, wearing the same kind of robes that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were wearing, his skin was chalk-white, and his eyes were scarlet, with slitted pupils, like a cats,

"Oh, no." Harry said in a quiet voice, which nonetheless, carried throughout the silent room,

"You know him?" Ron asked, looking over at Harry, who sat across the round table from Kim and Ron,

"Understatement of the century, Mr. Stoppable, I'm on a first name basis with him," Harry replied, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known in my world, as Lord Voldemort."

Everyone watched, as Ron winced at the mention of the name,

"What's the matter with you, catching a cold?" Spidey asked, looking at the red haired youngest son of the Weasley family,

"No," Ron said, "no matter how hard I try to stop myself, the name still makes me shudder."

"You see," Harry continued, "the name is feared by most of the wizarding world, I, along with a selected few others, are the only ones that speak his name without fear."

"He doesn't look that fearsome." Spidey said, looking at the picture of the Dark master of the wizarding world,

"Don't let his looks deceive you, Peter," Harry said, "he's responsible for the deaths of several powerful wizards, my parents included."

"What did he do, walk up to them, and break their necks, or something?" Kim asked,

"No, worse," Harry replied, watching Kim's skin become the color of sour milk, "he's a cold-blooded killer. He kills for the sheer pleasure of it. I'm the only one to have ever survived one of his attacks."

"Okay, what kind of spell did he use?" Ron asked, looking at the protector of the wizarding world, a slight frown on his face,

"It's called _Avada Kedavra_, The Killing Curse, it's one, of three spells, that if ever used on another human being, will earn you a life sentence in a wizards prison." Harry said,

"We call them, '_The Unforgivable Curses_,'" Hermione explained, "during his first rise to power, V-Voldemort used these three curses to great effect, one of them, was _Avada Kedavra_ the other, was the Imperious Curse, and the third, is the Crucatis Curse, these can kill, place a person under total mind control, and torture them into insanity."

"You mean, you guys can **_kill_**?" Wade asked, looking at Harry,

"Yes, unfortunately." Ron said,

"Woah," Kim said, her eyes getting big as dinner plates, "good to know what we're up against."

"Please explain about your parents, Harry, we only got a little bit of it." Batman said, Harry sighed, and began to tell his story,

"I was a year old when Voldemort showed up at my parents home, he had tried to sway them to the darkness for some time, but they refused, and stood against him. He killed my father first, then, he walked into the nursery where I slept. My mother died trying to save me, he then turned his wand on me, and used _Avada Kedavra_ on me, but it didn't work. Instead, it rebounded on him, breaking his power, and rendering him worse than dead, he was a living spirit, worse than the meanest ghost, it was in my fourth year at Hogwarts, he returned, by gaining three things he needed for regeneration, bone from his dead father, flesh from a servant, and blood from an enemy," as Harry said this, he lifted the right sleeve of his robe, to expose a small scar on his upper arm, about the size of a small dagger, "he used my blood to regenerate, and this, more than anything else, caused the bond between us to become stronger."

"What bond?" Wonder Woman asked, she watched, as Harry touched the lightning shaped scar on his forehead,

"When the curse he had used to try and kill me backfired, it created a link between us, whenever he's near, or feeling a powerful surge of emotion, I feel a burning in this scar, and, there are times I can dive into his thoughts, and read his mind without even trying." Harry explained,

"Could you do it right now?" Wade asked,

"No, it doesn't work that way," Harry said, "it happens normally when I'm asleep."

"Okay, enough explanations, lets get on with the others, this is the last known possible recruit for Luthor." Superman said, now showing an older man, dressed in a brownish colored outfit, and wearing some kind of helmet which hid his hair, and some of his facial features,

"Magneto." came a voice from the shadows,

"Nice of you to join us, Professor Xavier." Batman said, standing up, and offering an empty position at the round table to the balding, wheelchair-bound man,

"Okay, Explain, please." Superman said,

"His real name is Eric Magnus Lensherr, and he was once a good friend of mine." Professor X said, his voice even,

"What happened to cause the fall out?" Superman asked,

"He thought that the only way for normal humans to accept us, was if we took our place in humanity by force." Professor X said,

"And he, more than anyone else, is the reason why mutants and humans are fighting against each other." came the voice of another man, he was dressed in a black outfit, and wearing a visor that completely blocked his eyes, but there was a red glow coming from underneath the visor,

"Mr. Summers, please, take a seat." Batman said,

"The rest of my colleagues will be joining us shortly, by the way, call me Cyclops." Cyclops said,

"How'd you get that name?" Ron asked, Kim nodding at his side, Cyclops didn't answer, instead, he turned over to Superman, and asked,

"Is there any use for that barrel over there?"

"No, go ahead." Superman said.

Cyclops turned, and looked at the barrel, and touched a button near the side of the visor he was wearing, with a loud noise, like a laser firing, a huge red blast shot from the visor, and at the barrel, causing the barrel to explode,

"That's the reason," Cyclops said, "my gift is my curse, I can never open my eyes without either this visor, or a pair of special glasses, with ruby quartz lenses, if I do, whatever I look at, is automatically destroyed."

"So, you have no control over your optic blasts, then." Wade said, looking up at the tall man,

"No, I don't." Cyclops said, sadly,

"Each mutant is imbued with a certain power," Professor X said, "but with that power, comes a curse as well, there two members of my team, that if you were to look at them, wouldn't even pass for human, one would pass as a gorilla, and one would pass as something you might find in a circus side show, under the name demon." Professor X explained,

"What are some of the mutant powers you've come across, Charles?" Superman asked,

"Telepathy, telekinesis, the ability to move objects through the air, abilities to charge inanimate objects, making them dangerous projectiles, parasitic abilities, the ability to take another's life force through tactile contact, and abilities that are so great, that the person is a danger to themselves, and to those around them." Professor X explained,

"I see, ah, this must be the rest of your group, please, find a seat, there's not much room left at the table, I'm afraid." Superman said, gesturing around to various chairs spread throughout the control room,

"Thanks, bub." said a man that looked like he had just stepped out of the forest, the feral look about him was enough to scare anyone, but what made him even more scary, was that he didn't seem to flinch around this assembled group of heroes,

"You must be The Wolverine, I've read all about you, Feral Canadian, and berserker warrior of the X-Men." Batman said, looking at Wolverine, and smiling,

"And you're Batman, Dark Knight of Gotham City, I've read about you too, bub." Wolverine replied, smiling as he lit up a cigar,

"Logan, if you don't mind, could you not smoke that in here." Professor X said,

"No problem, Chuck." Wolverine replied, putting the cigar out in his hand, everyone watched, as the burn healed itself, without leaving so much as a scar,

"Mutant healing abilities, huh?" Superman said, looking at Wolverine, and smiling,

"Yup, and then some." Wolverine said,

"What else?" Wonder Woman asked,

"Get me in combat, and find out." Wolverine replied,

"Don't mind Logan, Diana," Professor X said, "he got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Don't you mean every morning, Professor?" Cyclops corrected the older man,

"Speaking of morning," Batman said, "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"And how did you get past my magic?" Harry asked,

"One question at a time," Professor X said, "first of all, we figured that Luthor would try to get Magneto, in that case, you would need us here at this moment, and second, I'm a powerful telepath, Mr. Potter, magic has very little effect on me, the only bit of magic that threw me somewhat was the Fidelis Charm."

"How did you figure it out?" Hermione asked,

"Because, Mrs. Potter, for a telepath, to follow a trail of magic is easy, defending against someone as powerful as your husband, that's a different story." Professor X explained,

"Okay, that's it for the briefing, we need to be on the lookout for any, and all suspicious activity from here on out, we'll start watch tonight, Kim, you and Hermione will take first watch, followed by Cyclops, and Wade, Mr. Weasley, you, and Wolverine will take third watch, and finally, Mr. Stoppable, you, and Spider-Man will take the final watch of the day." Superman said,

"It's been a long day, and I for one, am ready for bed." Mary Jane said, from a seat in the corner of the control room.

* * *

_A/N: That ends Chapter 5, I needed to give a little background as to who knew what villain, that should bring all of you up to speed, especially those of you that don't understand the universes I have merged into this story_, _things will start getting more, and more interesting from here out._


	7. Chapter 6:  First Watch, First Call

**Chapter 6**

**First Watch, First Call**

It was past midnight, and sitting in the control room of the New Justice League headquarters, was Kim Possible, and Hermione Granger-Potter, each were sitting in seats next to each other, and watching monitors closely,

"I wanted to ask you something, Hermione." Kim said, looking over at the bushy haired teenager,

"What's on your mind, Kim?" Hermione asked,

"How does Harry know the real names of all of the members here?" Kim asked,

"He's a Legilimens." Hermione said,

"What's that?" Kim asked again, not understanding what Hermione had just said,

"He can read peoples thoughts, and interpret their emotions accurately." Hermione explained, her face not leaving the monitor in front of her,

"He's a mind reader?!" Kim asked, shocked,

"No, it's not like that, the mind is not like a book," Hermione explained, watching Kim's face slacken, "it's a complex thing, and for someone like Harry, he can dive into someone's mind, find certain thoughts, and interpret them with complete accuracy."

"Is there a defense to it?" Kim asked,

"Not a standard defense," Hermione said, "more like, a magical defense, it's called Occlumency, it's the magical ability to close off ones mind to external penetration."

"It sounds complicated." Kim said,

"It is, it took Harry the better part of three years to master it, and he's one of the most skilled wizards I've ever known." Hermione said,

"He can close off his mind too?" Kim asked,

"Yeah, and it can be frustrating at times, because I can never tell what he's thinking." Hermione said, a slight frown on her face,

"Do you three know why you were picked to be here?" Kim asked,

"Not really, I can understand Harry, but not Ron and I." Hermione said,

"Well, I think Superman decided that Harry wouldn't come, unless you were with him." Kim said,

"Yeah, but that still leaves out Ron." Hermione said,

"Has Ron ever been a help to Harry in the past?" Kim asked,

"Oh, yes, Ron, and I have always been there for Harry when he needed us most." Hermione said,

"That still doesn't explain Harry though." Kim said, hoping to get more information from Hermione,

"Remember what Harry said, about V-Voldemort? God, I got to stop hesitating when I say his name," Hermione said, shuddering slightly, Kim nodded, "well, that was only the half of it."

"What else is there?" Kim asked,

"When V-Voldemort attacked him, he transferred some of his immense power to Harry, making Harry one of the most powerful wizards alive." Hermione said,

"So, Voldemort transferred some of his power to Harry, and it was added to what Harry already had." Kim said, Hermione nodded, her eyes showing sadness,

"What's the matter?" Kim asked,

"It's because of that, that Harry is the only one that can kill him," Hermione said, her voice shaking with sadness, "a prophecy was foretold before Harry's birth, only they can face off against, and kill the other, if one of them is to live a normal life."

"So, Harry can't settle down, until Voldemort is eliminated." Kim said,

"And vice-versa." Hermione added, wiping her tears from her eyes, it was at that time, something on the monitor caught Kim's eye,

"Woah, what's this," Kim said, reading quickly, "stolen parts for plasma cannons, looks like Drakken's handiwork."

"And several potion ingredients were stolen from Diagon Alley this evening, Monkshood, Eel eyes, Powdered Root of Asphodel, Wormwood," Hermione said, then, her face fell, "oh no." she leaned over and hit a red button on the console, making a klaxon-like alarm sound throughout the facility.

* * *

"Okay, you called us all up here, what's the big?" Ron said, looking first, from his girlfriend, to Hermione,

"I'm not the one that hit the alarm. Hermione did." Kim said,

"Why?" Harry asked,

"Look at the monitor, and ask that question again, Harry." Hermione said, pointing a shaking finger to the monitor, which was displaying the stolen potion ingredients,

"Oh my God." Harry said, beckoning Ron to look at it,

"When did this happen?" the red-haired wizard asked Hermione,

"Only a few minutes ago, it was reported to the Magical Law Enforcement Squad just now." Hermione said,

"Bloody hell, this is big." Ron said, shaking his head,

"You want to talk to us, please, what's so special about Eel eyes, or Wormwood?" Spider-Man asked, looking at the monitor, and finding nothing out of the ordinary,

"Those are potion ingredients, Peter," Harry said, "if they were to be mixed together, at the right amounts, they'd make a very powerful, and highly illegal potion in my world, The Draught of Living Death."

"What is that?" Ron asked,

"It's a sleeping potion, Mr. Stoppable, one so powerful, it'll put a person into an irreversible sleep, no matter how strong they are, or even if they have powers of any kind, it'll even work on you, Superman." Hermione said, looking up at The Man of Steel,

"Oh, great, just what I didn't need to hear." Spidey said,

"And you think Voldemort might've taken them?" Superman asked,

"No," Harry said, "it's too trivial for just him, I'll bet he sent one of his Death Eaters to do it."

"Okay, we've just entered the freak zone." Kim said, looking at Harry,

"The Death Eaters are what You-Know-Who's followers call themselves." Ron said,

"Who's You-Know-Who?" Kim asked,

"Voldemort," Harry said, "again, I'm one of a selected few that say his name without fear, Ron still won't say his name."

"And I noticed that Hermione stutters when she says it." Kim said,

"I've been trying to break her of that." Harry snickered, smiling over at his wife, who returned the smile,

"What else, I know you didn't call us up here for just this, lady." Wolverine said, stretching slightly,

"Someone raided the Middleton Space Center this evening as well, they stole several parts for a plasma cannon, one that my father told me was to be used to get core samples for the unmanned Jupiter mission next month." Kim explained,

"That's got Drakken's fingerprints all over it." Ron said,

"If not Drakken, then Shego, that fits her M.O." Kim said, smacking her fist into her open left hand,

"Well, we got work to do." Superman said,

"What next?" Spidey asked,

"Kim, you and Ron go to the space center, see if you can find out anything from your father about the theft, Harry, I want you, Hermione, and Spider-Man to go to Diagon Alley, and check out the thefts there." Superman said,

"On it." Kim said,

"One little drawback, Clark," Harry said, "Peter is a muggle, and Diagon Alley has muggle-proof charms all over it."

"That's why you're going with him," Superman said, "they only work if there is no wizard, or witch with them."

"All right, I'll bite, let's go." Spidey said, pulling his mask over his face, and getting out of pajamas, to reveal his costume,

"Grab onto my robe, Peter, and stay with us, you can get lost in Diagon Alley easy." Harry said, smiling, the three were gone with two loud _CRACKS,_

"Mary Jane, I want you, and Wade to stay here, and monitor the two groups, if there's any trouble, raise the alarm, and send out the remaining members to the trouble spot." Superman said,

"What about the rest of you?" Mary Jane asked,

"Batman and I are going to check the last known whereabouts of the Legion of Doom's headquarters." Superman said,

"And that is where?" Wade asked,

"The Everglades." Batman said,

"Gator country, glad it's you, not me." Kim said, remembering her last encounter with an alligator, which had resulted in a ruined, brand-new pair of capri pants, as well as a few cuts on her legs from the saw grass in the area,

"We'll stay in contact, the rest of you, don't go anywhere until you're called." Superman said,

"Stay behind and wait, while the shrimp, his wife, and the human spider get the interesting job." Wolverine said, crossing his arms across his chest,

"You heard Harry, Logan," Ron said, "Diagon Alley is pretty much restricted, no muggles allowed without a magical escort."

"What about you, you're a wizard, you can get us in." Cyclops said,

"I could, but we'd all be in trouble with Superman for disobeying a direct order." Ron said,

"And besides, you could run the risk of running into Harry, or worse, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters." Professor Xavier's voice rang from the shadows,

"Didn't see ya over there, Chuck." Wolverine said,

"I'm afraid that Mr. Weasley is right, going to Diagon Alley would earn all of you the Wrath of Superman, and that's something I don't want." Professor X said,

"Yeah, but come on, Chuck, do you think that shrimp Harry, and his wife can handle some thirty odd people at once?" Wolverine said, his claws unsheathing with a loud _skint_,

"As a matter of fact, I do think he can handle thirty plus people at once, he's done so before, am I right Mr. Weasley?" Professor X asked, looking at Ron,

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Harry's handled loads of people at once before." Ron said, nodding his head,

"You sure you ain't got him under mind control, Chuck?" Wolverine asked,

"I'm positive, Logan," Professor X said, "as powerful as I am, I can't control the mind of a wizard."

"Why?" Ron asked,

"Because, there's too much magical interference, I need a clean lock on the person's mind to control him." Professor X explained,

"That explains everything." Wade said, turning to face the group at large, he had taken a seat in front of the monitors, and Mary Jane was occupying the seat to his right,

"I'm not staying here, and waiting." Wolverine said, but he was immediately greeted with a long wooden stick in his face,

"Stand down, Logan," Ron said, his wand inches from Wolverine's face, "I'm not going to let you jeopardize the lives of my friends."

"What are you gonna do, bub, tickle me?" Wolverine asked, unsheathing his claws again, but before he could use them Ron had struck,

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" he shouted, Wolverine's arms and legs snapped together, and he hit the floor with a loud _thud_, stiff as a board, and unable to move,

"What did you hit him with?" Mary Jane asked, turning around in her chair,

"A Full Body Bind, he's unable to move anything, the only thing he can do, is breathe, and he'll be that way until I administer the countercurse." Ron said,

"What does it do?" Cyclops asked, looking at the still form of his fellow X-Man,

"You become stiff as a board, and paralyzed, until the counter is applied, then, you regain use of your body." Ron explained,

"Almost like being shackled." Wade said,

"Except this is farmore effective." Ron said.

* * *

_A/N: That ends Chapter 6, I thought I would have Ron hit Wolverine with The Full Body Bind, give him a taste of magic at it's best, I was originally going to have Ron use a Stunning Spell on him, but I thought that using The Full Body Bind would be more comical, Wolverine, unable to move, kinda reminds you of whenever Wolverine gets around Magneto, Chapter 7 coming up next, Harry, Hermione and Spidey run into a sticky situation in Diagon Alley, and Kim and Ron get trapped at Middleton Space Center, but you'll never guess by whom._


	8. Chapter 7:  Caught

**Chapter 7**

**Caught**

Kim and Ron had walked into the Middleton Space Center, and were on their way to her father's office, when they heard a voice from behind them, when they turned around, they were surprised to find, not Drakken, or Shego, but a man they had never seen before.

He was tall, and thin, his face was chalk white, and his hair was green, he was wearing all black from his neck to his shoes, and his mouth was turned up in a grotesque smile,

"Well, well, if it isn't Kim Possible, and her bumbling buffoon of a sidekick, Ron Stoppable, welcome to my trap." the man said, on a cackle of mad laughter that made the hairs on the backs of their necks stand up,

"You must be The Joker, the so -called, '_Clown Prince of Crime_.'" Kim said, with a sneer to match Joker's permanent smile,

"Right the first time, girlie, what kind of prize should I give you?" Joker said, his face becoming more evil by the second,

"You know, you talk too much." Kim said, leaping into the air, and hitting Joker in the chest with a flying bicycle kick,

"Let's get out of here, Ron." Kim said, grabbing her boyfriend's wrist, and pulling him out of the office, they had only made it a few steps, when a voice rang out through the hallway,

"_Stupify!_" The voice bellowed,

"**_DUCK!!_**" Ron S. said, pulling Kim to the floor, just as a jet of red light zoomed over their heads,

"**_What_** was **_that!?_**" Kim asked, looking around, and coming face-to-face with a man, wearing a long black set of robes, he had long, white-blond hair, and cold, grey eyes, eyes that made Kim shiver,

"That was me, foolish muggle girl." the man said,

"How about a name." Kim said, still close to the ground, ready to spring out of the way if he tried another spell,

"Lucius Malfoy, and you'll get to know me real well, girl, **_GET HER!!_**" Mr. Malfoy said,

Before Kim could move, she felt several pairs of hands grab onto her, and hold her steady,

"Stun her already, Lucius." came a voice from behind her, she turned her head, just enough to see that Ron had been captured as well, and that the Kimmunicator had been taken from her,

"Stupify!" Mr. Malfoy said again, only this time, there was no getting out of the way, Kim was hit in the chest by the Stunner, the last thing she heard, before drifting into darkness, was,

"Good work, Lucius, Luthor will be pleased."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at The Leaky Cauldron:_

Harry, and his party Apparated outside of The Leaky Cauldron, and walked inside,

"What is this place?" Spidey asked, looking over at Harry,

"The Leaky Cauldron, one of the most famous landmarks in my world, and the place to find the entrance to Diagon Alley." Harry replied,

"I'll go and talk with Tom, maybe he'll know something." Hermione said, earning a nod from Harry,

"And you, and I are going into Diagon Alley, and to a certain shop." Harry said, pulling Spidey out of the pub, and through the back door, where they came upon a solid wall,

"Uh, Harry," Spidey said, looking at the wall, "that wall is solid brick, there's no way you're going to get through there."

"Guess again." Harry said, smiling, he pulled out his wand, and touched the right bricks in order, and the familiar gateway into Diagon Alley opened up, before the very startled eyes of Spider-Man,

"How did you do that, and where did this place come from?" Spidey asked, looking around at all of the shops,

"It's magic, Peter." Harry said, smiling, and waliking the familiar cobblestone street.

"Hang on a minute." Harry said, walking up to a store with a sign hanging over it, drawn on the sign, were three W's locked together, and the words;

_Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, all kinds of tastes for the discriminating prankster._

"These wouldn't by chance, happen to be Ron's brothers, would they?" Spidey asked, recognizing the name,

"Yeah, his twin brothers, Fred, and George, they've got Diagon Alley, as you Americans say, '_wired_,' so, finding out what happened should be no problem." Harry replied,

"I think I'm going to regret this." Spidey said, walking through the door behind Harry,

"Harry, good to see you, mate." said a young man, his face full of freckles, and his hair, just as bright red as Ron's,

"We were beginning to think you dropped off the face of the earth, mate." said another young man, looking exactly like the other, right down to the face full of freckles, and the same haircut,

"How do you tell the two apart?" Spidey asked,

"George is on my left, and Fred is on my right." Harry said,

"What's up with the outfit, mate, you look ready for Halloween." Fred said, winking at Spidey,

"Hilarious." Spidey said,

"This is Spider-Man, Spidey, these two jokers are Fred, and George Weasley, owners of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Harry said, pointing first to Fred, then, to George,

"Wrong again, Harry, I'm Fred, he's George." "_Fred_" said,

"Wrong, again, _**George**_, did you forget, I'm a Legilimens." Harry said, smiling,

"Got us _**again!**_" Fred said, his face hanging,

"Don't worry, guys, it'll happen someday, just not today." Harry said,

"I take it. This is not a social call, Harry." George said,

"How did you figure that one out?" Harry asked,

"When you drag in a muggle wearing tights as loud as those," Fred said, making a reference to Spider-Man's red and blue costume, and all hiding mask, "we think it's business."

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling sheepishly, "we were wondering if you two heard anything about the robbery that happened earlier this evening." Harry said,

"Yeah, we heard, got asked a lot of questions by Tonks, and Shaklebolt about it." Fred said, a huge frown on his face,

"Could you please talk to them, Harry, and tell them to quit breathing down our necks, it bad for business." George added,

"I can't help it, George, that was your Mum's idea." Harry said,

"Oh, great." Fred said, shaking his head,

"She still doesn't trust us, you know." George added,

"Have you two been doing anything bad lately?" Harry asked,

"No." Fred replied innocently,

"Not at all." George added, just as innocently as Fred,

"I'll bet not." Harry said, laughing,

"Time to go, Harry." Spidey said, he was stiffening up, as though he had been hit with a Full Body Bind,

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at Spidey, whose Spider sense had gone off like a hive of angry bees,

"We are what it is." came a voice from the door,

"Draco Malfoy, we meet again." Harry said, drawing his wand as he walked up to the younger Malfoy,

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, Potter," Malfoy said, snapping his fingers, two clumsy individuals walked up to him, one of them carrying a Stunned Hermione, "unless you want to watch me kill the Mudblood right here, and now."

"Don't even think about it, Malfoy." Harry said, looking around for Spider-Man, who seemed to vanish,

"Crabbe, take her to the master, he'll be delighted to see this, I'll deal with Potter myself." Malfoy said,

"Still got Crabbe and Goyle doing your bidding for you, I see." Harry said through clenched teeth, the magic was surging to the surface, and he was seething, they had just done the one thing that was guaranteed to make Harry angry, they laid a hand on Hermione,

"They won't be your concern much longer, Potter, I'm going to put you out of that pitiful existence you call a life." Malfoy said, drawing his wand,

"**_BRING IT!!_**" Harry shouted, looking at Malfoy, and pocketing his wand,

"What good is a duel without your wand, Potter?" Malfoy asked,

"Attack me, and find out." Harry said, his face turning redder, and redder by the minute.

_Meanwhile, outside of the store:_

Crabbe and Goyle had only taken a few steps from the door, when they felt their wands come cleanly from their hands,

"What the–," Crabbe said, looking stupidly around, then they felt their legs leave the ground, as they were pulled up to the line of sight of a man dressed in a blue and red costume, who was sticking to the side of a building,

"Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Spidey said, wrapping the two Death Eaters up, and throwing them into webs that he had already made, he had even caught Hermione before she had hit the ground,

"I need to get you to Harry." Spidey said, placing Hermione into a fireman's carry, and walking back into the store, as he walked in, he was greeted with a bizarre sight. Harry was fighting with another man, flinging spells at him, without his wand,

"Woah, he's good." Spidey said,

"You have no idea." came a groggy voice in his ear, Hermione was coming around,

The other man was about to get under Harry's defense, when a web came from nowhere,

"What is this?" Malfoy said, struggling to break free, his wand had clattered to the floor,

"Let's just say it's my calling card, compliments of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Spidey said, hanging Malfoy from the ceiling by his waist,

"Let's get back to headquarters, I hope Kim and Ron had better luck at the space center." Harry said, whispering the counter spell to completely revive Hermione, and setting off to the Apparation point.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Everglades:_

Batman, and Superman had searched the last known location of the Legion of Doom's headquarters, and found nothing,

"Where is it?" Batman asked,

"I don't know, I'm calling headquarters, and see what I can come up with." Superman said, reaching for a comm link on his belt,

"Wade, this is Superman, come in please." Superman said, talking fast,

"What up?" Wade asked, looking through the monitor at Superman,

"We're at the Legion of Doom's last known headquarters, but there's nothing here." Superman relayed,

"Think maybe it's magically concealed?" Wade suggested,

"Like ours?" Superman asked, Wade nodded,

"Which means, we'll need Harry for this." Superman said,

"No prob, I'll raise him." Wade said,

"You won't be able to, Wade," Superman said, "the comm links don't work with that much magic filling the air, not even Kim's Kimmunicator will pick you up through all of that."

"So how am I going to get a hold of him?" Wade asked,

"You'll have to wait until he Apparates in." Superman said,

"Alright, I'll tell him when he gets here." Wade said,

"No, we're on our way back, we'll tell him ourselves." Batman said,

"What do I do in the meantime?" Wade asked,

"Watch the monitors, and stay alert, Superman out." Superman said, taking off into the air like a shot.

* * *

_A/N: I'll let you in on a little secret, Drakken had warnedJoker about what Kim could do, so Voldemort had loaned Joker some of his Death Eaters, under Lucius Malfoy, while the rest, under Draco had lay in wait for Harry, and Hermione. They weren't expecting Spidey to be there, since he is a muggle, they were expecting Ron W., but they got the wrong person. Stay tuned, and find out what happened to Kim and Ron S., and how will the New Justice League find the Legion of Doom's headquarters?_


	9. Chapter 8:  The Heat Is On

**Chapter 8**

**The Heat Is On**

Harry Apparated into the control room of Justice League Headquarters, with Spidey hanging onto his robes, and two other faces that the rest of the members had never seen before,

"Fred, George, what are you two doing here?" Ron W. asked, looking at his twin brothers,

"Well, thanks to Draco Malfoy, we had to close down early today, and for the next week." Fred said, an uncharacteristic frown on his face,

"Yeah," George added, his face equally disgusted, "by order of the Ministry of Magic."

"What happened?" Mary Jane asked, now looking at the unbalanced Hermione,

"I got hit with a Stunner," Hermione said, sitting down, "it leaves a person slightly unbalanced for a while after it's lifted."

"Tell me about it." Ron said, remembering his fourth year at school when he was a human target for Harry's constant practicing of the charm,

"You want to let me in on what's going on?" Mary Jane asked, looking at first, Harry, then, Hermione, then, her husband,

"We got ambushed." Harry said,

"We **_almost _**did." Spidey corrected,

"Yeah, almost," Harry said, "by Draco Malfoy, and a small handful of Death Eaters."

"How many?" Wolverine asked,

"Two," Spidey said, "What were their names again, Harry?"

"Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, two of thebiggest knuckleheads I've ever met, and that includes my own cousin, Dudley." Harry said,

"They must have something upstairs," Cyclops said, "otherwise they never would've pulled off what they did."

"Yeah," Hermione said, finally standing, "they hit me from behind with a Stunner, and dragged me into Diagon Alley, Hagrid screaming after them all the way."

"How did you know that?" Ron W. asked,

"You forget something, Ron, a Stunner doesn't put you completely out, just enough so you don't struggle." Hermione said, reminding Ron the purpose of the Stunning Spell,

"Why didn't this Hagrid fella follow you to this shop?" Wolverine said,

"Because Hagrid's a half-giant, there's some places, like Diagon Alley, where if he were to try and run full out, he could seriously hurt, even possibly kill someone accidentally." Harry said,

"How tall is this guy?" Professor Xavier asked,

"Eight feet, six inches." Harry replied,

"Wow!" Mary Jane said, whistling,

"You should see his little brother, Grawp, he stands sixteen feet tall." Hermione said, remembering her last encounter with Hagrid's full giant brother,

"Uh-oh," Mary Jane said, turning to face the monitor, which was showing an alarm, "something's not right in paradise."

"What's up, M.J.?" Wade asked, turning to look at the monitor, his face fell when he noticed what was going on,

"That's weird, the Kimmunicator's frequency shows it's not moving, but Ron and Kim are."

"What do you mean?" Cyclops asked, looking at Wade,

"I have both Kim and Ron chipped, their mission clothes carry hidden microchips, so I can track their movements." Wade said,

"And what's this communicator thing?" Wolverine asked,

"Kim-municator," Wade corrected, "it's Kim's personal communicator to me, I can get in touch with her, without the use of comm links, or cell phones, both of which can be tracked conventionally." Wade explained,

"How can you track **_that_**, sugah?" asked a woman with long brown hair, the front of which had a white strip. Rogue, pilot, and resident southern belle of the X-Men,

"I just change frequencies on the scanners, and bingo, I can locate the Kimmunicator anywhere." Wade explained,

"What frequency is that?" asked another woman, this one, with flowing red hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Jean Grey, medical doctor, and telekinetic powerhouse of the X-Men,

"Sorry, Jean, it's classified, the military gave me permission to use it, since they don't anymore." Wade said,

"All this standin' around ain't helping those two none." Wolverine said, his voice gruff,

"Remember what I told you before, Logan." Ron said, reaching into his robes for his wand,

"Easy, Ron," Harry said, "I know what Logan's thinking, remember, and it might just work, if we could secure a few more hands, _if you get my meaning_."

"Huh? Okay, I got it now." Ron said, smiling widely,

"Is there something you're keeping from us?" Professor X asked, looking at Harry and Ron with complete interest,

"Ron, Hermione and I are not only members of The Justice League, we're also members of a secret society of wizards, and witches, they call themselves The Order of the Phoenix." Harry said,

"They're a private army, if you will," Ron explained, "led by our old Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"They fought against V-Voldemort during his first attempt to seize power, and they did a good job of frustrating him, too." Hermione added,

"If anyone will help us out, they will." Harry finished,

"But if this Voldemort is as powerful as you say he is, they won't stand a chance." Cyclops said,

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," Harry said, "the only wizard Voldemort has ever feared, is Professor Dumbledore, and since he fears him, so does his Death Eaters."

"They wouldn't dare attack the order with Dumbledore leading them." Hermione added,

"Okay, here's the plan, Fred, George, we'll need you to get to Hogwarts, get Dumbledore to call an emergency meeting of the Order, and get them here as fast as they can, hand them this note, it's been written by Superman, he's our Secret Keeper, then we can go over battle tactics when they arrive, they can't Apparate onto the location, but they _**can**_ take a portkey here." Harry said all of this quickly, he then, walked over to several old pieces of parchment, littered on a table,

"_Portis!_" he said, pointing his wand at each of them in turn, and repeating the charm,

"Go, quickly, these are one-way portkeys they will get them here, but they'll have to find another way back." Harry said rolling up the parchment up, and handing them to Fred, and George, who were handed a separate piece of parchment,

"We'll be waiting, ready, one . . . two . . . _three!_" Harry said, counting off, the twins disappeared in a loud howling of wind,

"How long?" Wolverine asked,

"Well, it'll take a few minutes for them to explain to Dumbledore what happened, then it'll take a few more minutes to get the rest of the order rounded up, and a few seconds for them to get here, I'd say, about five minutes, all total." Harry said,

"Five minutes, Kim and Ron could be dead in five minutes, Harry." Jean said, looking at Harry,

"I doubt it, Jean, if they wanted Kim and Ron dead, they would've been killed right then, and there, especially if we're dealing with who I think we are." Harry said,

"Who?" Cyclops asked,

"Lucius Malfoy, he's just as blood-thirsty as his master, but he knows where the line is drawn, he won't disobey his master, or Luthor, if he wants to live, and right now, Voldemort is happy about something." Harry said,

"How do you know?" Professor X asked,

"My link with him." Harry said, touching the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead,

"I forgot, you can feel his emotions." Jean said, picking up on this,

"And then some," Harry said, "the last time I felt him in a bad mood, it left me sick for days."

"So, if his mood were to change from good to bad, you'd not be feeling well." Wolverine said,

"You catch on fast, Logan." Ron W. said,

"I may be a Canucklehead, but I do have brains, kiddo." Wolverine said, still remembering what Ron had done to him earlier,

"First thing's first, while we're waiting, I need to spend a little time with you, and teach you all how to throw off a certain curse, otherwise, I'm going to have to face you all in combat." Harry said.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 8 is in the books. Do you know what curse Harry is going to teach the league to throw off? I do. (Laughs loudly, and evilly,) In the next chapter, The Order of the Phoenix comes to the aid of the Justice League, and the JL finds the LoD headquarters. Now, the Legion of Doom doesn't stand a chance against all those witches, and wizards, right?_


	10. Chapter 9:  Gettin' Jiggy Wit It

**Chapter 9**

**Gettin' Jiggy Wit It**

Batman, and Superman arrived at League headquarters about three minutes after Fred and George had left the place via portkey, it was Harry that had filled them in on what he was about to do with the rest of the League, and that he had talked to the Ministry of Magic to do so,

"If I didn't tell them what I was doing, they'd be looking for me the next time I set foot in England." Harry explained,

"What are you about to do, Harry?" Batman asked,

"I'm about to teach you all to throw off the Imperious Curse." Harry said,

"Uh-oh, the mind control thing." Wolverine said,

"Yep." Hermione said, nodding,

"What about Hermione, and Ron?" Jean Grey asked,

"They already know how to do it," Harry explained, "I taught them how in our sixth year of school."

"And you're about to do the same to the rest of us." Professor X said, earning a nod from Harry.

Harry worked with the members of the Justice League for several minutes, placing the Imperious Curse on each member in turn, making them do things they wouldn't normally be capable of doing. Harry had Wolverine doing several back hand springs in quick succession, he had Cyclops hoping around the room like a frog, and had Jean walking around, singing the National Anthem, while hopping on one foot, so far, the only one that seemed to throw off the curse entirely, was Superman,

"Now, I want you all to watch this closely, and watch his eyes, they're the key." Harry said, placing Superman under the Imperious Curse again, everyone watched, as Superman was able to throw off the curse within a few seconds, causing Harry to stumble,

"You see," Harry said, looking at the rest of the League members, "he was able to throw it off, and redirect it back at me, luckily for me, I'm immune to it."

"So, if we can throw off this curse, that's a good thing." Wolverine said, looking at Harry, his legs still hurting from crashing headlong into a wall,

"That's exactly what I'm trying to teach you, Logan," Harry said, "it's all mind over matter."

"We don't mind, 'cause the spell doesn't matter, right sugah?" Rogue said,

"That's about the size of it." Hermione said,

"As long as you repeat constantly in your head, '_I'm not going to subject myself to you_,' then, you stand a chance, if you let yourself be controlled, you're fair game for Voldemort, and his Death Eaters." Harry said,

"You make it sound easy, squirt." Wolverine said,

"It is easy, Logan." Harry replied,

"How easy," Jean said, "you had all of us under your control, even Professor Xavier, and that's an accomplishment."

"Easier than you think, Jean," Harry said, "the reason I was able to control you all, was because you put up no resistance."

"And how are we supposed to resist?" Cyclops asked,

"Don't let me get into your head," Harry replied, "the minute you let that happen, you're mine."

The rest of the League members practiced for several more minutes, by the time they were finished, Harry had everyone in the room able to throw off the curse without so much as a hitch, it was at that time, that several sounds of loud whooshing air caught everyone's attention,

"They're here." Hermione said, looking out of the door,

"About time too." Wolverine said, smirking, Harry had missed the time by about twenty minutes.

_In the Justice League Ready Room:_

The assembled members of The Order of the Phoenix were standing around a tall table, next to the members of The Justice League, and they were formulating a plan of attack,

"First of all, we've got to find out where they're at." Superman said,

"That will be no problem, Superman," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling, "you're forgetting, we've got a direct link to Voldemort."

"No, Professor, I **_can't_** go through that again." Harry said,

"You have to, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, a sympathetic tone to his voice, "if we are to find Mr. Stoppable, and Miss Possible alive, you must."

"Alright, but I think I'm going to regret this in the morning." Harry said, sitting down, cross-legged in the middle of the floor,

"What is he doing?" Jean asked Hermione, who was standing closest to her,

"He's trying to establish a link to Voldemort, and find out where the legion of Doom is hiding." Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper.

The entire room filled with a bright golden light, and just as suddenly, it went out, when Harry opened his eyes, they were no longer green, but scarlet red, with slitted pupils, like a cat's,

"Where is he, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his voice calm, but loud,

"I see a swamp of some kind, and several trees, Cypress, from the looks of it, and tall grass covering the swamp, saw grass, I can hear air boats in the background, and I can see a cabin of some kind." Harry said, before closing his eyes, when he opened them again, they were back to their normal green,

"The northern edge of The Everglades." Batman said,

"We were there, and we found nothing." Superman said,

"That's because they used the Fidelis Charm." Harry said, standing up, and slumping slightly, he was grabbed by two wizards closest to him, one was middle aged, with brown hair, a few flakes of grey were visible, and he wore shabby clothes, the other was tall and thin, his scarred, and knotted hands were visible through the sleeves of his robes, and his heavily scarred face gave him the impression of a battle hardened man, who had seen enough fighting to last a lifetime,

"Thanks, Remus, Aliastor." Harry said, taking the hands offered by the two men, and pulling himself upright,

"What's the matter, Harry?" Mary Jane asked,

"Whenever I do that, it makes me unbalanced, and if I hold the connection for too long, it could kill me, so I have to be careful." Harry said, holding onto his head, another man, wearing all black, walked up to Harry holding a smoking goblet,

"Drink this down, Potter, we need you in fighting shape." the man said,

"I would hear that only from my old potions master, how are you, Severus?" Harry said,

"I've been better." the man named Severus said,

"Students still got you down?" Harry asked,

"Not this time, I've actually got a class that's coming in knowing something." Severus said, smiling, his hooked nose twitching, and his long curtain of greasy black hair hiding his eyes,

"Wha' are we standin' round here fer, then, le's get goin'." said another man, he was the biggest, and tallest of the whole bunch, about twice the size of a normal man, and five times as wide, he looked too large to be allowed indoors,

"Calm down, Hagrid," Dumbledore said, turning to look at the half giant, "we still need to formulate a battle plan."

_In The Everglades:_

Most of the Justice League arrived on the tails of wizards that had Apparated some distance away from their target, they were in the northern edge of the federal park, but near the fringes, where the Legion of Doom's headquarters were located,

"According to the plan, there's to be one member of the order, for one member of the League, Professor Dumbledore, and Superman are to be the leaders of their respective groups, we'll attack from all sides, that should cause enough chaos to get inside, find Kim, and Ron, and get out." Harry said,

"Don't forget, we plan to leave a few calling cards, make the place unusable." Batman said, who was standing near a witch with bubble gum pink hair, named Tonks,

"Alright, Tonks, are you ready for this?" Batman asked,

"Let's do it." Tonks replied,

"You heard the lady," Wolverine said, "**_LET'S ROCK!!_**'

"For once, Logan and I are in total agreement." Cyclops said, staring at the location of the Legion of Doom's headquarters, and firing off an optic blast so huge, it seemed to be all encompassing, they watched, as it stopped short of hitting the cabin on the other side, everyone watched, as a building appeared,

"Looks like Darth Vader's mask." Spidey said, looking at the round structure in front of him, which now had a gaping hole in the side of it,

"Good shot, X-Man, but not good enough." came a voice from behind them, as they looked up, they saw a man wearing brown clothes, and wearing a reddish colored helmet,

"Magneto, I thought I would find you here." Wolverine said,

"Logan, fancy running into you here, you should be in your element, with the animals." Magneto said,

"That one's gonna cost ya, boy." Wolverine said, jumping into the air, and unsheathing his claws, as soon as he got up to Magneto's height, he swung, knocking the Master of Magnetism from his pedestal,

"Hello, can Spider-man come out to play?" came a voice from the shadows near the structure,

"Hello, Gobby, let's get it on." Spidey said, jumping to a tree, and sticking to it's side,

"Ooh, new good guys to play with." came the voice of a female, she was wearing a green, and black bodysuit, and smiling evilly, her flowing raven hair made her look beautiful, but no less lethal, with her glowing green hands,

"You must be Shego, allow me to introduce myself," Harry said, throwing a perfectly timed Impediment Jinx in her direction, which struck her in mid-air, "I'm Harry Potter, and the disgust is all mine."

"_Imperio!_" Cried several voices from the shadows, the Imperious curses found their intended marks, but nothing happened,

"Too slow." Cyclops said, turning the full power of his optic blasts in the direction the spells came from, when the blast made contact, several Death Eaters were thrown into the air, and landed on their backs, dazed, some of them were dead from the impact, and others were knocked out, leaving the whole of Voldemort's foot soldiers out of commission,

"You're mine, Potter." came a voice from behind Harry,

"Bring it on, Tom, I've been waiting for you." Harry said, smiling, turning around to face Voldemort himself, the entire battlefield gave the two wizards a wide berth, knowing what was about to happen next,

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!!_" Voldemort shouted, but Harry had disappeared from where he was standing, reappeared behind Voldemort, and threw his own Killing Curse at the dark wizard, which missed, hitting the Cypress tree behind him, the tree exploded, and was blown to splinters,

"You don't seek to kill me, Potter, just as weak as Dumbledore, you're both fools." Voldemort spat out,

"Who's the more foolish, Tom, the fool, or the fool that follows him?" Harry asked, throwing another Killing Curse at Voldemort, and narrowly missing his target,

"Don't call me that muggle name." Voldemort said, aiming a Killing Curse at Harry, who dodged it as though it were nothing more that an annoying fly,

"Why not, Tom, I love to see that vein in your temple throb with anger when I say it." Harry said, making Voldemort angrier still, which is what Harry wanted. He wanted Voldemort blinded by his own anger, so he could get in under his defenses, and end it, once, and for all,

"You are not worth my time, Potter, but I shall have great pleasure in killing you in front of your friends." Voldemort said, aiming another Killing Curse at Harry, which missed it's target badly, this was the opportunity Harry was looking for,

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!!!_" Harry bellowed, the jet of green light found it's mark, striking Voldemort in the chest, killing him before his body hit the ground,

"One down." Ron W. said, watching Voldemort's body fall into the swamp, still dueling with a Death Eater some fifty yards away,

"And a few hundred to go." Hermione said, who was now back-to-back with Ron, and fighting her own Death Eater, they watched, as a body was thrown over their heads, one of Magneto's brotherhood of mutants had just met his maker at the hands of Storm,

"May your spirit find peace." she said, touching back to the ground,

"Storm, look out." Cyclops said, firing off a beam at an ugly looking mutant, who jumped into the air, just as he reached the apex of his jump, the blast found it's mark, melting the would-be assailant into nothing,

"**_We're losing numbers, retreat!_**" Luthor bellowed, "Another time, Justice League."

Everyone watched, as the Legion of Doom headquarters lifted off the ground, and into the air, and several members of Voldemort's Death Eaters Disapparated, as they did so, the members of the Justice League saw Batman, and Tonks, leading out a dazed Kim, and Ron S.,

"Woah, what just happened?" Kim asked, looking around,

"Yeah, I mean, like, how did you guys know where to find us?" Ron S. asked,

"Call it magic, Ronald." Harry said, smiling.

_A/N: And we'll end this chapter here, Voldemort's now dead, do you think that Harry will stick around with the Justice League? You'll find out in the next chapter._


	11. Chapter 10:  Still Out There

**Chapter 10**

**Still Out There**

The Justice League, and The Order of the Phoenix made it back to headquarters a few minutes after the battle at The Everglades, and they were now waiting to finish their business, and close Voldemort's case file,

"Well, that should do it." Superman said, placing the file into the "_deceased,_" file of their cabinet,

"Yeah, finally." Harry said, sitting into a chair, and panting slightly, his fight with Voldemort had drained him, both physically, and mentally,

"So, whatcha you gonna do now, H.P.?" Ron S. said, looking at the hero of the wizarding world,

"I think I'm going to stay on," Harry said, looking at the crowd, and smiling, "The Death Eaters are still out there, and I'm willing to wager my entire fortune that they stay with Luthor, even though he's a muggle, so my work here is not finished."

"If your staying, Harry, than so am I." Ron W. said, smiling,

"Me too." Hermione agreed,

"What about the rest of you?" Superman asked, looking around at the assembled mass in front of him,

"Drakken got away, so did Shego, so I'm in." Kim said,

"And wherever K.P. goes, Ron Stoppable goes." Ron S. said, smiling widely,

"The same holds true with Magneto, and his brotherhood, and I'm willing to bet, they stay on with Luthor," Professor X said, "so, with your permission, we plan to stay, Superman."

"If you ever have need of assistance, you need but to call me, Superman," Professor Dumbledore said, "The Order of the Phoenix is only a short alert away for your services."

"Your offer is appreciated, Albus, if we ever need you again, we'll get in touch with you." Superman said, bidding the aged headmaster of Hogwarts, and his army of fighters goodbye,

"And as for the rest of us," Superman said, now turning to the group at large, "watch rotation is posted on the bulletin board near the entrance to the control room." this announcement was met with several groans,

"We've just defeated The Legion of Doom, what are we gonna do?" Wolverine asked,

"I **_was_** gonna to say, '_I'm going to Disneyland_,' but that option's been denied." Ron S. said, causing the entire room to burst out in laughter.

* * *

_A/N: I thought I would have Ron Stoppable give the '**I'm going to Disneyland**' pun, because he's a Disney character, it fits. As for the rest, it was a no-brainer they would stay, including Harry, with the Death Eaters still on the loose, that was all the incentive he needed, Ron Weasley, and Hermione following his lead would be a lock, so would Ron Stoppable following Kim's lead, those two seem to go everywhere together anyway, so why not have him voice it.Btw, for those of you who are curious, this will be an ongoing series of stories, I'm planning about four, maybe more, I'll let you all know soon._

_Once again, thanks to all who've read, and reviewed, special thanks to the following:_

_**potterholicnumerouno**: for giving me the idea ofHarrystaying with the JL,_

_**continental-line**: for giving me the idea to tell the two Ron's apart, by using the first letter of the last name._

_And finally:_

_**captainkodak1**: for supporting me, and being a friend._

_Keep the reviews coming folks, I really appreciate any comments, or suggestions you might make._


End file.
